harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dikke Dame
De 'Dikke Dame '(Engels: The Fat Lady) was een portret dat de ingang naar Griffoendor Toren bewaakte in het kasteel van Zweinstein. Ze vroeg om wachtwoorden voordat ze iemand binnen mocht laten, waarna vervolgens haar schilderij opzij zwaaide zodat studenten door een portretopening de Toren konden betreden. Biografie Mensenleven Er is weinig bekend over haar vroegere leven of wat haar naam was toen ze nog leefde. Ze werd vermoedelijk opgeleid op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus en werd gesorteerd in Griffoendor. Het is onbekend wanneer of hoe ze stierf, maar het was uiterlijk in de jaren zestig (aangezien haar portret toen al de ingang naar de Griffoendor Toren bewaakte). Als portret Nadat de Dikke Dame stierf, werd een schilderij van haar opgehangen in het kasteel van Zweinstein, waar ze de Leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor bewaakte. Het is ook niet bekend wie of wat, als er überhaupt iets was, de leerlingenkamer vóór haar bewaakte. De Dikke Dame is een plichtsgetrouwe bewaker van de Griffoendor Toren en geeft alleen toegang aan diegenen die het juiste wachtwoord geven. Ze stond er echter om bekend studenten terecht te wijzen wanneer zij te laat terugkeerden, geïrriteerd dat ze haar uit haar slaap wakker maakten. Het was van haar bekend dat ze regelmatig rondliep en een vriendin had, Beatrijs, die haar bezocht, vooral tijdens de kerstvakantie. De twee dronken vaak samen en ze hadden eens een aantal vaten wijn geconsumeerd die op de schilderij van een paar dronken monniken stonden. 1960 Toen Molly Protser een student was, keerde ze om vier uur 's ochtends na een late nachtwandeling met haar toenmalige vriend (nu echtgenoot), Arthur Wemel, terug naar de Griffoendor Toren en kregen ze beiden een uitbrander van de Dikke Dame. 1975 Na de beëindiging van hun vriendschap, bleef Severus Sneep buiten de Leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor wachten totdat Lily naar buiten kwam om met hem te praten. Schooljaar van 1993-1994 In 1993 werd het portret van de Dikke Dame geruïneerd door Sirius Zwarts, hoewel Argus Vilder, de conciërge, haar herstelde. Ze werd tijdelijk vervangen door Heer Palagon, maar nadat hij was verwijderd, keerde ze terug naar haar oorspronkelijke locatie, met beveiligingstrollen die in de gang werden gestationeerd om verdere vandalisme te voorkomen.''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', Hoofdstuk 8 (De Vlucht van de Dikke Dame) Schooljaar van 1994-1995 Toen Harry Potter en Ron Wemel door Hermelien Griffel naar de keukens werden geroepen, was de Dikke Dame geïrriteerd dat ze de doorgang moest openen nadat ze van plan waren deze niet te gebruiken. Later dat jaar, nadat het Kerstbal was geëindigd, waren de Dikke Dame en Beatrijs beiden dronken en had Harry Potter moeite om haar de doorgang te laten openen. Toen Harry probeerde opnieuw de Toren te betreden, sliep de Dikke Dame en moest hij het wachtwoord schreeuwen om haar wakker te maken, tot grote ergernis van haar. Schooljaar van 1996-1997 Toen Harry Potter eens laat terugkwam en haar wakker maakte, weigerde ze hem binnen te laten en beweerde dat het wachtwoord van de ene op de andere dag was veranderd. Toen Harry er vervolgens vandoor ging om Perkamentus te spreken over Slakhoorn's herinnering, riep ze hem na en gaf toe dat ze maar een grapje maakte, hoewel Harry hoe dan ook naar Perkamentus zijn kantoor ging. Later dat jaar, toen Perkamentus in opdracht werd vermoord door Severus Sneep, was de Dikke Dame in rouw en liet ze Harry de Toren betreden zonder een wachtwoord, terwijl ze huilde. Waarschijnlijk is ze na de oorlog haar rol blijven vervullen. Bekende wachtwoorden * Alcoholvrij ''(1996–97) * ''Apekool ''(1994–95) * ''Bananensplit ''(1994–95) * ''Caput Draconis ''(Latijns voor ''"drakenkop") (1991–92) * Duvelskaters ''(1993–94) * ''Falderappes ''(1996–97) * ''Feestverlichting ''(1995–95) * ''Flierefluiter ''(1993–94) * ''Fortuna Major ''(Latijns voor "''groot fortuin") (1993–94) * Gouden Ballen ''(1996–97) * ''Haringbaas ''(1996–97) * ''Knorhaan ''(1992–93) * ''Mimbulus Mimbeltonia ''(De enige die Marcel Lubbermans zich kon herinneren) (1995–96) * ''Quid Agis? ''(Latijns voor "''Hoe gaat het?") (1996–97) * Schurftige Hondsvot ''(1993–94) * ''Varkenssnuit ''(1991–92) Uiterlijk Ze was, zoals gesuggereerd door haar bijnaam, een vrouw met overgewicht en was geschilderd in een roze zijden jurk. Persoonlijkheid Ze stond bekend om haar toegeeflijkheid aan goed eten en drinken, evenals een passie voor "tip-top-beveiliging", eigenschappen die haar portret later zou bezitten.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Hogwarts Portraits" op [[Pottermore|''Pottermore]] Als bewaker van de ingang tot de Griffoendor Toren was ze zeer plichtsgetrouw en weigerde ze toegang te verlenen aan studenten die niet het juiste wachtwoord konden geven. Ze werd ook geïrriteerd door degenen die laat terugkwamen en haar uit haar slaap wekte. Op zulke momenten zou ze niet aarzelen om tegen die studenten te liegen dat het wachtwoord 's nachts was veranderd, waardoor ze zouden denken dat ze 's nachts buiten moeten slapen. Ondanks haar plichtsgetrouwe en strikte karakter heeft ze een zachte kant. Toen Sirius Zwarts haar portret ruïneerde omdat ze hem toegang weigerde, werd ze te bang om door te gaan met haar taken totdat extra beveiliging voor haar werd toegevoegd. Toen er bekend werd dat Perkamentus was vermoord, was de Dikke Dame zo bedroefd dat ze Harry Potter toegang tot de Toren gaf zonder een wachtwoord. Trivia * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' werd de Dikke Dame vertolkt door Elizabeth Spriggs. Ze wordt afgebeeld met zwart haar, een roze zijden jurk en ze lijkt niet veel persoonlijkheid te hebben. Vreemd genoeg is deze versie van haar niet bijzonder dik. Haar portret bevindt zich aan het einde van een gang ergens in het kasteel, maar de exacte locatie is nooit bekend gemaakt. De Dikke Dame zoals geportretteerd door Spriggs beweegt heel weinig en alleen wanneer het benaderd wordt door een student. Ze vraagt ook om het wachtwoord, zodat de leerlingenkamer effectiever kan worden verborgen. In de eerste film, gezien de jurk en achtergrond van de Dikke Dame, lijkt ze in het Europa van de zestiende eeuw geleefd te hebben. De Spriggs-versie van het portret van de Dikke Dame wordt ook gebruikt in de bewerkingen van de videogames van de Steen der Wijzen en de Geheime Kamer. * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' wordt ze vertolkt door Dawn French, die het personage met een humoristische kant speelt, zoals met een slechte zangstem. Deze iteratie van haar is groter dan de vorige. Ze is veel luider en meer flamboyant en zou voor alle voorbijgangers van andere afdelingen zichtbaar zijn, die ook studenten van Griffoendor zouden kunnen horen als ze haar het wachtwoord gaven, waar deze versie van het portret niet graag naar luistert. Tegen deze tijd is haar portret verplaatst naar de zevende verdieping van de Grote Trap. Ook in deze film zwaait het portret achterwaarts in plaats van voorwaarts en lijkt ze tijdens de Klassieke Periode te hebben geleefd. Ze draagt tevens een witte jurk in plaats van een roze. * In de videogames van de vijfde en zesde film geven personages de Dikke Dame geen wachtwoord, omdat ze simpelweg opent wanneer ze worden herkend. * Er kan worden opgemerkt dat, hoewel de locatie van het portret in de films verandert, de grootte en vorm van de werkelijke Leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor hetzelfde blijft. * De Dikke Dame is een speelbaar personage in ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'', waarin ze, ondanks dat ze niet doorzichtig is en niet zweeft zoals een geest, alleen spookachtige vaardigheden heeft (zoals andere personages afschrikken). * De reden waarom de locatie van het portret van de Dikke Dame in de derde film werd veranderd, was omdat de filmmakers ervoor kozen niet terug te keren naar de kathedraal van Gloucester, waar de scènes van de Dikke Dame in de eerste film werden opgenomen. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' * ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]] * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * ''Pottermore'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikien:Fat Lady fr:Grosse Dame ru:Полная Дама pl:Gruba Dama uk:Гладка пані Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Portretten Categorie:Griffoendor Categorie:Britse Individuen